User guide to people from the past and future
by elkalee
Summary: Welcome to Eighties, and thank you for buying a Unit from our ashes to ashes collection. Please read our user guide before using them. Thank you-KOMA LTD.
1. 1 Alex Drake

**KOMA LTD, User Guides.**

Thank you for buying one of the many "KOMA LTDS" New range of character units. Welcome to the eighties.

**Unit 1**

**Name: Alexandra Drake**

**Gender: Female**

Please read this guide carefully before activatuing.

**1-How to turn on the ALEX Unit.**

The easiest way is to shoot her in the head. This will send her back in time to the eighties.*

Alternatively, you could have our LAYTON Unit shoot her. 

Other people have said that when our GENE Unit is near, she is also active.

*Don't worry about the images and sounds that are experienced when the ALEX Unit is shot. Everyone seems to experience them.

**2-****Comes with:**

Clothes-Everyone receives a different range of clothes-with the exception of a white leather jacket, which comes with every ALEX Unit.

Warrant Card-Our ALEX Unit is part of the police force (Shes a DI in fact). So, she gets this.

Flat-Is above Luigi's. The ALEX Unit must faint, however, for her to find this flat. She gets there somehow. Sometimes, images from the future come through the TV.

"Most powerful radio in the station."-With this, you can sometimes hear what is going on in the future.

**3-How to Use**

Once the ALEX unit is activated, she'll wake up on a boat called "Lady Di." The police come, and eventually, our GENE Unit* comes along. ALEX Unit faints, and the GENE Unit takes her to CID, where they eventually work out she is the new DI.

ALEX Unit originally thinks that this is all a dream, and is not real. Until ALEX Unit meets our SUMMERS Unit, she'll think this, even calling the other Units "Constructs."

At the times you hear or see stuff from the future, ALEX Unit will start to talk usually "Have I died?" "Has somebody found me?" Etc, Etc.

For a while, our CLOWN unit will irritate Alex.

*Please buy these other Units to use in this way.

**4-FAQ's**

**Why does my ALEX Unit call the ****others Constructs?  
**

It's because she thinks it all a dream. After a while, it does stop. Promise.

**What's with the CLOWN Unit?**

Following the success of our LIFE ON MARS Units TEST CARD GIRL Unit, we have decided to introduce the CLOWN Unit, who is designed to haunt Alex.

**Who is Gene Hunt? **

He's a DCI. If you mean, what is he doing and how much does he know-we're not telling.

**What's with the white leather jacket?**

Our ALEX Unit seems to like it. A lot.

**ALEX Unit talks about going home. How do I get her to go home?**

There is a theory that if our GENE Unit accidentally shoots her, she goes home. However, players are annoyed that she returns to the eighties.

**Why does her hair change?**

We don't know. Our guess is that she just like's changing her hair.

**5-Troubleshooting**

**My ALEX Unit is stuck in a freezer. How do I get her out?**

Get the GENE Unit to the Alla Casa, and he'll have to carry her out and resuscitate her.

**My ALEX Unit has been suspended. **

You'll have to prove that our MAC Unit is corrupt.

**I'm a Galex fan. How do I get ALEX Unit and GENE Unit to fall in love?**

It's extremely hard. You can't force them to do so, but after some light persuasion, some people have heard our GENE Unit say "I'm looking for a little love. Do you have any?" To the ALEX Unit.

**My ALEX Unit is dead.**

If it's in the one month warranty, sent it back and we'll replace it. If not, then you'll have to buy a new one. (And take better care of it this time.)

**The SUMMERS Unit is stalking her.**

You'll have to find Summers at Operation Rose, and then get the GENE Unit to shoot him. KOMA LTD feel we should warn you that theres a 99% chance that Alex will be shot at this event.

**My GENE Unit hates my ALEX Unit.**

No, he doesn't, You shouldn't have let the ALEX Unit tell the GENE Unit about the future. If you want to blame this on someone, blame the JEANETTE Unit.

**Thank you for reading. Please use your own gun to shoot the ALEX Unit to start it-we are not responsible if you are arrested whilst doing this (Guns are illegal for most people.) And please remember that the eighties is not 2010. It's a different world.**

**Please read the backpage for information on how to buy more unit.**

**Please Review. I'm doing Gene next, so ask a question for FAQ or troubleshooting, so I can answer it.**


	2. 2 Gene Hunt

**KOMA LTD-User Guides**

Thank you for buying our ALEX Unit (If you did. If you didn't, please dial the number on the back of this manual and buy it.), and now, Thanks a lot for purchasing our GENE Unit. Please read carefully.

**Unit 2**

**Name: Gene Hunt**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: Taller in every possible way**

**1-How to turn on your GENE Unit**

There are several ways to do this.

1-Have our ALEX Unit nearby blabbing endlessly about "Psychiatry"

2-Make sure some Unit that the GENE Unit really wants to nail (For example-Our NEARY Unit) Is nearby

3-You could just steal his Quattro or damage it in someway-although beware. GENE Unit usually retaliates on anyone who does this.

**2-Comes with**

Clothes-All sets of clothing are different, but usually it is a suit, tie, and coat. Snakeskin boots and chain definitely included.

Quattro-It's Red, and our GENE Unit loves it. Please don't expect him to drive safely and wear a seatbelt though.

Computer-Please do not expect our GENE Unit to know how to use this. All it has on it is the date and time. (If you want someone to use it, get our ALEX Unit to do so.

Gun-It's useful, and he is a cop.

Warrant Card-Like we said, he's a cop.

**3-How to Use**

Our GENE Unit had two faithful sidekicks who do whatever he says-our RAY Unit and CHRIS Unit. Do not expect our ALEX Unit to obey his every command.

He also doesn't like his "Kingdom" being disturbed by scum-whether this in the form of a loan shark or a ruthless murderer. Usually, whilst this is happening, every waking second is spent on finding the scum, or at Luigi's.

GENE Unit is also referred to as the Manc lion.

On the occasion, our GENE Unit can turn violent. Especially when interrogating suspects.

**4-FAQ's**

**Who is GENE Unit? What does he know?  
**

Gene Hunt is a DCI at Fenchurch east. We don't know what else...KOMA LTD are working on that one. So far, we haven't got anything from him.

**I think my GENE Unit is corrupt.**

He's not. I know it seems like it at occasions, but he's not-even if he's joined our MAC Unit's group of masons and almost stapled a guys hat to his head.

**What's GENE Unit's problem with the ALEX Unit?**

She's a female DI, she's annoying, she's posh, she also seems to disagree with GENE Unit at times...

**How can I get my GENE Unit to stop smoking?**

He knows about the dangers of smoking, our ALEX unit had already told him. And our CHRIS Unit's method of eating lots of Crisps won't work either.

**Who does GENE Unit prefer? ****JEANETTE Unit or ALEX Unit?**

ALEX Unit. She's not a criminal who works for some man under the name Boris Johnson.

**Is there any way to get GENE Unit to stay under the speed limit when driving? I can't afford all the fine's I'm getting.**

No. Read the instructions above-if it's that much of a problem, blow the car up or something.

**5-Troubleshooting**

**The Quattro has disappeared.**

Please blame our ALEX Unit. She's stolen it to collect a couple of bin bags as evidence.

**My GENE Unit has been suspended-or on leave**

Really, he shouldn't have attempted to staple a hat to a guy head while ALEX Unit was around-you'll just have to hope it doesn't last long. While you have all this free time though, feel free to try our special offer pizza, steak and chips at Luigi's.

**My GENE Unit is being sent to Plymouth-and I live in Edinburgh.**

First of all, GENE Unit works in London-still a long way away, I know. But, if this happens you only have a short amount of time to prove that our MAC Unit is corrupt.

**My GENE Unit has been arrested.**

Well, lets hope ALEX Unit wakes up soon.

**I'm afraid that the station might be closed down.**

Again, blame our ALEX Unit. (She really is getting annoying now.) But then again, you can't blame her. She was trying to save her parents lives.

**Your CAROLINE PRICE Unit or EVAN Unit are annoying our GENE Unit.**

The CAROLINE PRICE Unit does annoy GENE Unit, a lot. She's messes up his case. As for the EVAN Unit, our GENE Unit thinks he fancies ALEX Unit. Although he won't admit it, he's jealous.

**GENE Unit is stuck in an airtight vault-with ALEX Unit.**

Get RAY Unit, CHRIS Unit, and SHAZ Unit to let them out, and then set the fire alarm off.

**You can now turn on the GENE Unit. After you have done so, please look at the back of this manual at other Unit's you could buy.**

**Please Review-and feel free to put in a preference as in who I should do next (And ask a question too.)**


End file.
